Loving a Shadow
by blackarcane
Summary: "I know that this is all hard to understand and hard to digest but, Lucy Heartfilia? I love you. I truly do." I was shocked. Rogue Cheney, loved... me? Lucy Heartfilia? The reject that no one wanted? My feelings were all jumbled up and I wasn't sure what to feel anymore. "..Will you give me a chance Lucy?" Rogue whispered softly.


**Arcane: Hey guys! I know you wanted me to update I'm Only Human but this one- shot has been buzzing around in my head for awhile now and I NEEDED to write this! This is my first RoLu fanfic so please leave me some kind comments! I've always liked Rogue since he seemed like a nice guy once you get to know him!**

**Natsu: B-But what about me? QAQ**

**Arcane: I'm liking Rogue this week *^***

**Rogue: ….. -Raises an eyebrow and points at himself-**

**Arcane: Yes you! So quiet... I like it *^***

**Natsu: QAQ**

**Lucy: Hm... I can learn to work with Rogue-Kun. ^^**

**Rogue: ….. this can work...**

**Lucy & Arcane: Uwahhhh! He spoke! -^^-**

**Gajeel: Che. Arcane doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy.**

_Loving A Shadow_

I watched from a distance as Natsu and Lisanna announced their new found love for each other to the guild. The guild cheered and threw in a few whistles as Lisanna developed a deep crimson blush. Natsu just grinned happily and pulled Lisanna closer to him causing her to smile. I felt my heart ache as tears pricked at my eyes, threatening to race down. I cast a longing glance at the pair once more before dragging myself away slowly. I walked down the empty streets, and looked at my broken dreams. Dreams of being together with Natsu, dreams of one day starting a family with him, would never come true.

I realized in that moment, that I was all alone. My shadow was the only one that walked beside me, and all I could hear was the beating of my own heart, which drowned out the rest of the city. Sometimes, I really wished that someone would come and find me, and comfort me and tell me that they will be by my side, and that they'll stay with me. But every one until now has all turned away from me.

I wanted to talk to someone really bad... but who could I talk to? Everyone else had left me behind. Then I thought of the one person who had always been there for me. Levy-Chan. I ran back to the guild as I felt tears threatening to race down and entered quietly. I immediately spotted Levy-Chan sitting at the bar with Gajeel and Pantherlily **(Lily ^o^)**, away from Natsu, Lisanna, and the rest of the guild members. I paced over to them, avoiding everyone else, and tapped her shoulder. She looked over at me and smiled big until she saw the look on my face. Her smile dropped into a small frown and she pulled me down.

"Lu-Chan... Its because of Natsu and Lisanna.. isn't it..." Levy-Chan said knowingly.

I flinched after hearing the two names together but nodded. Maybe I was just being too sensitive about it. Even so, I can't help it. It hurts so much.

"You loved Natsu didn't you..." Levy-Chan frowned.

I nodded and blinked back tears. It was so hard to hold them in. I strained myself not to cry. I would not want Natsu, nor Lisanna to find out. Especially when they just found their happiness together. How could I ruin their happiness?

"You can cry if you need to bunny girl. We won't judge you." Gajeel grunted.

I looked up at him, completely shocked. Then the tears started to race down my cheek, surprisingly. I sobbed quietly as Levy-Chan pulled me into a hug. I felt something small patting my head and smoothing my hair down which I guessed was Lily.

"Oye Luceee!" I heard a familiar voice that stabbed at my heart call out.

I froze in fear. "P-Please d-don't let him near m-me..."

After a moment of brief stillness, I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up. Levy-Chan's short figure was blocking my expression from view but I knew that Natsu and Lisanna were standing before her. I quickly turned my face toward Gajeel who I realized was carrying me, and I swear I could almost feel myself shaking.

"Bunny girl's not feeling too good. So we're taking her home. Cya later Salamander." Gajeel grunted.

Levy-Chan nodded calmly, but the way she stood in front of me told me she was telling them to stay away from me.

"Awww. I hope you feel better Lucy!" Lisanna comforted.

I didn't want to be rude but she and Natsu were the ones causing me so much suffering and pain right now.

"W-What happened Luce? Do you have a fever? What's-" Natsu started worryingly.

"Just leave her alone Salamander. We'll take care of her. You just worry about the Strauss. Bunny girl is no longer your concern anymore." Gajeel snapped.

"Just go Natsu. We'll take care of her." I heard Lily say.

"O-Okay Luce. Feel better. Let's get a mission soon okay? With Lisanna, and Erza, and Gray, and Happy too!" Natsu offered shakily.

I nodded my head hesitantly. I knew that Gajeel and Levy-Chan knew I was lying.

Then I felt Gajeel start to walk again. When the distant sounds of the guild celebrating were no where to be heard, I relaxed. Gajeel set me down carefully. We were at my apartment door. I unlocked the door and let the three inside.

"Lu-Chan, I think you need a different guy in your life. It may seem too soon to you to be thinking about another guy so soon after having a broken heart but I think this method works best. You need something or someone to distract you from the pain." Levy-Chan explained.

"Hmmm... that's a good idea." Lily agreed.

"... I have a friend who I think would be good for this situation. You guys both know Rogue Cheney right?" Gajeel offered.

"F-From Sabertooth?!" Levy-Chan and I exclaimed.

Lily gasped when Levy-Chan squeezed him against her a little too hard but continued to stare at Gajeel, clearly interested with what he had to say.

"Yeah. He used to be my apprentice. He was terrified of me, until a few years ago when we were older. He wanted to join Phantom Lord because I was part of it, but I convinced him not to after Phantom Lord was disbanded and I joined Fairy Tail. And then after the incident at Tenrou Island, when we returned he was part of Sabertooth. I actually remember that he used to be called Ryos. But he stopped calling himself that... Anyways, he's a good guy. Just kind of frustrating sometimes. He doesn't really like to talk and when he does, that means whatever he has to say is important to him. He's a deep and thoughtful person. You'd like him Bunny girl." Gajeel explained fondly.

"Awwwww. Even the 'bad' Gajeel can talk about someone in such a nice way!" Levy-Chan exclaimed.

Gajeel had a slight blush on his face. "S-Shut up Shrimp!"

Levy-Chan giggled and I cracked a smile. Perhaps I _would _go find Rogue Cheney. After they left, I cooked myself a light dinner, brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

I yawned and sat up, completely refreshed. I went to take a nice, long bath and then brushed my teeth. I was totally calm and happy until I remembered that Natsu and Lisanna were together. Then I heard a soft thump. I turned around swiftly and had one hand on my keys, specifically Loke's key. Then I saw it was a certain boy with rose colored hair.

"Lucee are you feeling better today?" Natsu questioned softly.

I shook.

"P-Please... _go away_..." I mumbled, holding back sobs.

"W-What? But Luce what's wro-"

"Please just go!" I sobbed, as I slid down onto my knees, leaning against the wall.

"Princess, I'm here for you. Allow me to handle this." I heard Loke's familiar voice comfort softly.

I heard some scuffling, some yells, and then a door slam. Then I felt someone lift me up by my waist, onto my feet. Loke was supporting me with one hand around my waist as I leaned against him.

"Lucy... what has that idiot done to you now? I could feel your distress all the way from the Celestial Spirit Realm so I came as swiftly as I could." Loke asked softly.

I explained to him that it wasn't really Natsu's fault but my own weakness. And I told him about Natsu and Lisanna.

"Ah... I see... Princess? Maybe you need some fresh air. Why not go out and take a walk? I'll be there if you need me. I promise." Loke reassured.

"O-Okay Loke. I trust you." I stuttered.

I thanked him, gave him a hug and started to dress up. I dressed myself in a black tank, with a dark gray pull-over sweater that might have been to large, on top of the tank, and a black cotton skirt up to my knees on. I pulled on some warm black stockings and a pair of short brown boots with a gold buckle on the side. I put a black scarf on, brushed out my hair, and left after grabbing the keys to my house. I wandered around the town for a few minutes until I felt someone tap me softly. I turned around cautiously until I saw it was Natsu. I froze, and fear paralyzed my body.

"L-Luce... why do you keep running from me? D-Did I do something to hurt you? I'm sorry if I did..." Natsu said sadly.

My heart ached. I wanted to tell him that nothing was wrong, but everything was wrong. _I _was wrong. I didn't get my happily ever after. My fairy tale ended in a tragedy. The princess lost her prince and would never have him back.

"P-Please Natsu just... give me some time... I-I can't-" I stuttered, as I tried to turn around.

"You can't what? Give me an answer?" Natsu frowned as he grasped my wrist tightly.

I tried to pull my arm away from him but he held a tight grip on me.

"L-Let me go!" I yelped.

"Not until you give me an answer! Luce please..." He said stubbornly.

"P-Please... L-Let me g-go..." I cried, as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Then his grip was gone. When I opened my eyes, I saw someone I didn't think I would ever see helping me. It was Rogue. Of Sabertooth. His expression looked blank, but his eyebrows were tilted downwards a smidgen, making a barely noticeable angry expression. He turned back to look at me softly before his expression hardened as Natsu was walking back. Natsu was rubbing the underside of his jaw angrily as he glared at Rogue.

"... _Tiger_..." Natsu snarled.

Rogue merely stared at Natsu. That made Natsu angry so his fist went ablaze with fiery red flames. Swirls of orange and yellow were mixed in, and I think if I weren't in this situation I definitely would have gushed about the beauty of the flames.

"What are you doing to Lucy! Let her go!" Natsu growled.

Rogue looked annoyed. He moved aside to show that he had no grip on me at all. I was choosing to stay behind him. Natsu looked shocked for a second before he glared at Rogue again.

"She is my Nakama. There is _no way _she would rather stay with you then me." Natsu said stubbornly.

Rogue rolled his eyes. He looked at me, as if asking me to say something.

"N-Natsu... Please leave R-Rogue and I alone... a-as Gajeel said, I am no longer y-your concern anymore..." I said.

Rogue looked at Natsu and raised his eyebrows, proving his point. Then before Natsu could retort, Rogue dragged me away from Natsu.

When we were a good distance away, he stopped and turned toward me. His expression was questioning as if asking what had happened.

"Y-You're probably wondering what happened..." I mumbled.

He nodded. I explained to him what had happened. He sat quietly the entire time, and listened to every single word that I had to say. After I had explained everything, he sat there without saying a word. We sat in silence as the seconds ticked by. Then I heard someone speak.

"Forget about him.."

I was shocked. W-Was that.. ROGUE?

"W-What?" I stuttered.

He looked at me. "Forget about Natsu-San. Clearly if things have turned out like this then Natsu-San doesn't deserve you. Not even close." Rogue explained.

"I-I see..." I replied.

Then I noticed Rogue sitting down in the grass and lying down, crossing his arms behind his head. He looked up at me, as if expecting me to follow suit. So I did. I sat down and leaned back.

"... H-Hey Rogue?" I stammered.

"Hmmm...?" Rogue hummed.

"W-Why did you decide to save me? I-I mean I'm glad you did but... I'm a Fairy like him..." I stammered discouragingly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "...I couldn't leave you there. You looked like you were scared so I helped you."

I looked down, a bit disappointed by his answer. "O-Oh..."

Then I heard some rustling, and soon he was sitting up. He pulled me up with him and looked into my eyes. His crimson colored eyes held the greatest amount of gentleness, and immediately soothed me. I relaxed and stared into his soft, comforting gaze. Then he began to speak.

"... I don't know how to better put this but... I've had a strange... interest in you I guess you could call it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the Grand Magic Games and I knew immediately that I had fallen for you. And I'd fallen hard. I asked Gajeel if he thought I had a chance with you since he is your Nakama and he told me no. He said that Natsu-San would never let me near you until the day I died. However, after hearing about what happened, I wanted to be the one there for you... I know that this is all hard to understand and hard to digest but, Lucy Heartfilia? I love you. I truly do."

I was shocked. Rogue Cheney, loved... me? Lucy Heartfilia? The reject that no one wanted? My feelings were all jumbled up and I wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

"..Will you give me a chance Lucy?" Rogue whispered softly.

His gaze was melting me from the inside. I felt like mush, as his gaze continued to melt me.

"... I-I will." I smiled shyly.

Rogue leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. "Thank you.. oh thank you..."

From then on, Rogue followed me everywhere. Usually he came over during the noon time where I was usually at the bar sipping my strawberry milkshake. He'd come to give me a small kiss on the cheek, and rub my knuckles slowly. He was so sweet and so adorable! Like a puppy. Finally... someone who would stay with me had appeared in my life. This time I was determined to make him stay. I hadn't realized it but the shadow, following me throughout all the times I'd been "alone?" Hadn't been mine at all. It had been Rogue. Sweet Rogue hiding in my shadow. Now, I have someone to love me. Someone who cares for me. Someone for me. Mama? I never thought I'd be able to love a shadow so much.

**Arcane: Bleh I'm so sleepyyy.**

**Lucy: Then go to bed you nitwit.**

**Arcane: -Yawns- Okay, okay... Goodnight everyone.**

**Rogue (Ryos): ….. Arcane does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. And please don't mind her spelling errors. She is writing this in the dark...**

**Lucy and Rogue(Ryos): -Hug each other gently and smiles- Please Review!**

**Arcane: -^^- SOOO CUTEEE!**


End file.
